


Ever Is A Long Time (Ever Is No Time At All)

by DudeBro231



Series: Vaguely connected ChaseField (or just LiS potentially) one shots [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dinner, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeBro231/pseuds/DudeBro231
Summary: “Well, we haven’t really had a first date yet.”“We did!”“Bowling isn’t a date, Vic.”
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Series: Vaguely connected ChaseField (or just LiS potentially) one shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Ever Is A Long Time (Ever Is No Time At All)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the title is a song by the midwest emo band Marietta. Check them out, they're so good.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we haven’t really had a first date yet.” Max replied.

“We did!”

“Bowling isn’t a date, Vic.” 

“Well I sure as hell paid for it like it was one.” Victoria mumbled. “But, fine, I concede.”

“So?” 

“I might have an idea for a date, would you by chance be free tomorrow evening?” Victoria asked. 

“Uhm, yeah!” Max replied. 

“Okay, I’ll text you.” She said, before abruptly hanging up. Max looked at her phone in confusion, before letting out a sigh.

“Wow, she did it again.” Max chuckled.

“Did what?” Chloe asked between bites of her omelet. 

“Victoria really likes to just randomly hang up while I still have things to say.”

“Wow, what a douche.” 

“Okay, this isn’t an invitation to chew her out, Chlo.” Max replied, as she cut off a piece of her waffle and forked it into her mouth. “At least she picks up.” She said with a full mouth.

Chloe flipped her the bird. “So, where’s this date going to be?” She asked.

“She didn’t tell me, said she had ‘an idea’ and just dipped.”

“Typica-”

“Chloe.” Max said sternly, Chloe just sighing in response. “I think she just wants to surprise me.”

“Or murder you in secret.”

“Would still be a surprise though.”

“You’re really optimistic about her.”

“You’re just really pessimistic, that’s it.” Max replied with a chuckle, as she finished the last of her waffle. “She’s really-”

“Not as bad as I think, I get it.” 

… 

“Where are you taking her anyway?” Taylor asked, sitting comfortably on Victoria’s bed, as Victoria was doing her makeup in front of the mirror. 

“This new restaurant, it’s called  _ L'empereur Des Montagnes. _ It’s like an hour away from here.”

“That’s not a short drive, I assume it’s pretty fancy then if you’re willing to drive that far.” Taylor replied. 

“Yeah definitely, expensive too.”

“Damn, why aren’t you taking me as well?” 

“Because you’re not my girlfriend.” Victoria stated plainly, as she put away her mirror. “How do I look?” She asked, as she turned to Taylor.

“Well I-”

“Yeah I know, I look great.” She cut her off with a satisfied sigh. 

“Pretty sure you spend about 4 times as much time on your appearance as Max does.”

“8 times is more accurate. But she looks hella cute anyway.”

“That’s so fucking ga-wait did you just say hella?”

“Did I? Fuck, she’s having a bad influence on me.”

… 

“So, what’s the plan?” Max asked. They had left Arcadia Bay about 10 minutes ago, and were now driving on the highway, music playing softly through the stereo.

“I kind of wanna keep it a secret ‘til we’re there.” Victoria replied, as she rested her right hand on the gear switch.

“Oh, that’s fine too.” Max replied. “Can I guess though?”

“...you get one guess.” Victoria replied carefully.

“Are we going bowl-”

“I just remembered why I hate you.” Victoria replied with an angry grunt, as she rolled her eyes. 

“I’m just kidding!” Max laughed, as she rested her hand on top of Victoria’s. “I know you won’t take me bowling a second time, I’m sure whatever it is I’m gonna love it.”

“You better, because I’m shelving out for this.”

“Wait, it’s expensive?”

“Max, I’m rich, anything I like will be expensive to a peasant like you.”

“Ouch, ya know sometimes I regret opening that door for you.” 

“Too far, Caulfield.”

“I can go way further, Chase.” Max teased, as her fingers made their way to the back of of Vic’s neck.

“M-Max. We’re on the highway.” Victoria grunted, as Max quickly checked herself.

“Fuck, yeah sorry.” She said, as her eyes lit up with a bright red. “Got a lil’ carried away there.”

“A little?”

“Shut up.”

… 

“Here we are.” Victoria said boastfully, as she parked her car. 

“Holy guac, I get why you wanted this to be a surprise.” Max replied, as she took in her surroundings. They had arrived at a restaurant on the side of a large hill, or maybe a small mountain. 

_ Somewhere in between those two. _

Either way, the view was gorgeous. They were above everything else around them, and the oncoming sunset looked beautiful.

“Holy guac? Really? That’s your reaction?”

“It’s just… this is a lot.” Max replied, as a smile on her face. “You really didn’t have to do this, ya know?”

“Okay, no.” Victoria replied sternly. “I’m not hearing that shit tonight. No ‘I don’t deserve this’, got that?”

Max chuckled. “Yeah, sure.”

… 

“This is… really good.” Max said with a full mouth. They had gotten a seat next to the window, and in front of that gorgeous view. They were holding hands across the table, Victoria taking a sip from her wine as she stared out the window.

“Yeah and the view is so much better than in the pictures.” Victoria said, a self content smirk forming on her face. As Victoria was looking away, Max finally really took a good look at her girlfriend. The shape of her face, the subtleties in her iris, every little perfection and imperfection.

“You’re beautiful.” Max suddenly said.

“I know.” Victoria just scoffed.

“No I mean like, you’re actually beautiful. You look genuinely amazing.” She continued, as a slight pink-ish tint welled up in Victoria’s cheeks.

Victoria chuckled as she locked eyes with Max. “You’re cute too, I guess.” 

Max rolled her eyes. “Fuck you.” She replied with a laugh.

“Gladly.”

“You-”

“Also, don’t swear, it’s bad table manners.” Victoria cut her off with a cheeky smile, as she took a bite of her food. 

“You’re terrible.”

Victoria swallowed her food. “That’s what you love me for.” She replied. “Also, don’t eat with a full mouth, that's bad table manners as well.”

Max chuckled in response, as she went back to her food.

“Really though, thanks for taking me here. This is probably the fanciest place I’ve ever been. And the food is so fu… fricking good.”

“Nice save there.” Victoria replied. “I’ve had better though.”

“Of course you have.”

“I’m being serious, this one time I was in Paris, and we went to this incredibly exclusive restaurant with some French name. And I had this, amazing  Coq au Vin, god I can still taste it.”

“I don’t know how, but I’m pretty sure you just made this 4 digit meal sound bad.”

… 

_ Cigarette smoke dances back in the window.  _ Max hummed in her head, as she looked at the smoke coming from Victoria’s cigarette.  _ Passing Through A Screen Door by The Wonder Years _ was the song. Definitely more Chloe’s scene, but it was a good song.

They were driving back from the restaurant, and it was dark outside. Max was ready to fall asleep, as she rested her head on Victoria’s shoulder, the occasional yawn escaping her mouth.

“Don’t fall asleep yet.” Victoria said softly, as she flicked her half smoked cigarette out the rolled down window of the car.

“What, why?” Max asked, groggily, as she rubbed some of the tiredness out of her eyes.

“I’ve got one more surprise.”

“Wait, seriously?” Max asked, Victoria only replying in silence, and a self-satisfied smirk on her face. “I hate it when you do this.” Max replied, as she rolled her eyes, before resting her head back on Victoria’s shoulders.

“I told you, it’s a surprise, you’ll see it when we get there.”

“It better be worth it because I’d be happy to just go home and cuddle.” 

“It won’t take long, trust me.” She assured her, as she ran her free hand through Max’s hair, Max closing her eyes, just to take a short nap.

After a short while, the car came to a stop. Max yawned as she slowly opened her eyes. As she looked around, she discovered that Victoria had driven them to a small beach on the coast. 

“Come on, let’s get out.” Victoria said, as the two of them got out of the car. They slowly made their way down to the beach, holding hands as they walked on the cold sand. When they reached about a meter or two away from the water, they sat down on the sand, Max resting her head back on Victoria’s shoulder, a small yawn escaping her mouth. 

For a while, they just sat there, comfortably. They stared at the ocean, at the waves breaking apart the monotony of the waters. Or the ships floating in the distance, going places the two of them didn’t know, and couldn’t even imagine. Or the way that the sky met the ocean on the horizon, where the stars looked so close that you felt like if you swam far enough you could even grab one. They stared at the endless world in front of them, and they didn’t care. All they cared about right now was each other. 

“What’d you bring me here for?” Max eventually whispered, breaking the ethereal silence, if only slightly.

“Well, I wanted to give you something.” Victoria replied, as she pulled something out of her pocket. “ I wanted to make our first date one to really remember. Because Max, I’m going to be honest here, you’re one of the best things to ever happen to me. I know it’s easy to think that I’m just some rich asshole, and my life is all good and peachy. Hell, most people do. But you gave me a chance, you were the only one that let me in,  and I just wanted to do something back so I uhh… I went all out.” She said, as she revealed a small black box and gave it to Max.

“Oh my god.” Max replied, as she opened the box. Inside was an amazingly beautiful ring, that if Max had to judge, probably costed a fortune. “Wait, are you-”

Victoria cut her off with a chuckle. “I’m not proposing, dumbass.” She said.. 

“I was just asking.” Max replied. “You… you really didn’t have to do this, Vic.” She said, as she looked Victoria in the eyes. “Just being with you is enough of a gift.”

“I…” Victoria’s cheeks turned a bright pink, as she diverted her eyes away in embarrassment. “…that’s so fucking corny, you dork.” Victoria replied, laughing, as a few tears rolled down her face. Max just wrapped her arms around Victoria, and pulled her into a hug.

“I love you Vic.”

“I love you too… aw fuck this is gonna ruin my makeup! You know how long this took?” Victoria complained in between sniffles, Max just chuckling in response.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow, took me a while, huh? Yeah I know, I know, I've been gone for a while. It's been due to school mostly, but I've been able to find more time to write in between school things. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this, 'cause I certainly enjoyed writing it!


End file.
